MineCraftia
by Cpt Ash G Mythic
Summary: Steve and His brother Herobrine discover armegeton


This story is concerning the players of the MOM game Mine Craft. This was takes place during a in a very small online server but after the advents that took place in this story. The server is now in dedication of Steven Colbertan and Herobrine Colbertan. Steve and Herobrine were beyond just brothers, they were friends on a much higher level, their mother and father died at a young age for Steve, and it had a very huge impact on Herobrine the night they never returned. I speak of October fourth, seven thousand and forty three. Poor Steve he was far too young to even understand what was happening to his beloved family. His older brother Herobrine was only around seven when they died. Although surprisingly enough, this did not affect Steve negatively (sort of) with so little he became one of the most rich people in the whole island. This island is the only one for who knows how long, this shire of sorts is called Blood Wood. They call it this because most of the island was full of unique wood that was dark red. In fact, timber is its main export. Almost every one works in the timber industry, but not Steve or Herobrine. They were successful miners. They run a company called "the dwarves box". They actually work with dwarves. Although it was a small group they became rich off selling things like iron and coal. Apart from local success they export (although small an amount) iron and coal to the mainland. The climate that they live in is close to New Zealand or maybe England fields. They live in a hole in the ground kind of like a Hobbit hole (not to rip off Tolkien, the definition of a hobbit hole means comfort, as in comfortable hole-home") near the dwarves mine. The town is quite small for a (minecraftian village).Only about three hundred people (Not counting dwarves) live there. The days that they disappeared, sopousivly they got it off the mines. But that is a straight up lie my friend. How they got their share of all that good stuff, happened about three years ago. It was Tuesday mourning, and as usual Herobrine had already got to the mines by the time Steve had awakened. Things seemed normal until around afternoon tea. Steve had struck diamonds. This was rare. Diamonds is like Elvis meets The Beatles. His excitement caused him to make sort of a squealing sound "HEROBRINE!" he shouted. He jumped with excitement and hit his head on the wooden support above him almost comically. This caused him fall face first onto the diamonds (also pretty comedicly). I'd just like to clarify that the diamond was not how they got that good green stuff (even though there money system was not dollars, as a matter of fact they used the GP system. how the GP system works is there is gold pieces "GP", silver pieces "SP", and bronze pieces "BP" in that order of value "first is most. Last is least".) Herobrine had just heard Steven. He stepped inside of his old rusty mine cart. The cold metal chafed his blistered hands. The light on the front of the cart kept flickering, which creates frightening atmosphere. Herobrine was not easily scared; in fact he kind of likes the dark creatures of the night. He loved old horror film especially from the 1900's. People always found him creepy, probably because his eyes are blank, which means he has no pupils or irises. He was never mocked due to his mutation, he just frightened people. He only goes to the streets at night, people think that he is just creepy that way, but he can hardly see in the day. His eyes see perfectly at night which works for him just fine. That is why he goes to the mines so early. Him and Steven look identical (accept for their eyes, Steve has green ones) they even have the same beard, although they are never mistaken for each other. By the time Herobrine got to Steve, he was knocked cold. Of course Herobrine saw his brother unconscious. But, he saw the glimmering diamonds, and this caused him to jump with joy. Unfortunately, he hit his head on the mineshaft which caused him lunge forward and hit his face on the diamonds knocking him out. By the time Steve awoke he could hear the dwarves calling for them. Poor Herobrine was completely beaten, and his opponent, the mineshaft support. He was not about to tell dwarves that he found one of the most valuable gems in the world (not yet anyway). He picked up his pick axe and began to chip away the pieces of stone around the diamonds. After he mined up most of it he called the dwarves to help him hall the diamonds away (and Herobrine) the dwarves came to his mineshaft and their jaws hit the floor. ''diamonds, are those diamonds" said Bomba the fattest of the dwarves and a true red head. "I just found them, but they are not yours. Remember this" said Steve. "DIAMONDS!" they all shouted at the top of their lungs and threw themselves into the air. And of course, hit their heads on the wooden support and lunged forward and instead hit their heads on the mine cart. However dwarves a very hardy and not knocked out easily. They all got up and eventually agreed to help Steve with the mine cart (it took a while). as they heaved the cart they started to hear foot steps...


End file.
